


100 Words A Day

by E350tb



Series: 100 Words A Day [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Complete, Crack, Drabble Collection, Dunkirk, Game Grumps - Freeform, Gem Connie, Lars of the Stars, Multi, Pink Diamond Theory, XCOM - freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2018-12-09 07:30:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 103
Words: 10,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11664447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/E350tb/pseuds/E350tb
Summary: One hundred words a day, every day, until the show comes back.





	1. The Perfect Soldier

**Author's Note:**

> A little challenge to keep me sane in these dark times of hiatus. Enjoy!

**The Perfect Soldier**

What was the perfect soldier?

To Homeworld, it was Jasper - strong, obedient and ruthless, which was exactly what Yellow Diamond wanted. Compared to her, what was Amethyst? She was a _runt_!

But in Peridot’s opinion, Yellow Diamond was wrong.

The perfect soldier was _courageous_ ; standing up to a foe far more powerful than her to protect her friends.

The perfect soldier was _loyal_ ; not slavishly obedient to the Diamonds, but loyal to her friends and family.

The perfect soldier never gave up, but was willing to accept when she needed help.

What was the perfect soldier?

_Amethyst_. Every time.


	2. Envy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ronaldo misses an old friend.

**Envy**

It had been good to hear that he was okay (sort of), but the people of Beach City missed Lars.

Ronaldo was no exception. He'd never have admitted it, but many nights he had sat alone and wished they were still friends. And now to hear that he was in _space_ , on the _Gem Homeworld?!_ He'd gone further than any other Beach City Explorer!

Including him.

He knew it was wrong, but he found he envied Lars. He wished it had been him. He knew it was terrible - Lars had _died!_

But heaven help him, he wished it was him.


	3. Bad Movie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven watches a bad film.

**Bad Movie**

Steven, Connie and Greg walked out of the Beach City Movie Theatre - the former two looked haggard and in shock.

“What were we expecting?” Connie asked herself hollowly as they left the theatre, “We _knew_ it would be bad!”

“Yeah, but I thought it would be _funny_ bad!” exclaimed Steven, “Not... _bad_ bad!”

“Who thought it was a good idea, anyway?” demanded Connie, “It had no plot, no real characters, it was full of product placement…”

"Hey, I didn't think it was _terrible_ ," shrugged Greg.

"But dad," replied Steven, "You fell asleep after the opening credits!"

"Yeah, true," nodded Greg.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I'm pretty sure we all know what movie they just saw...
> 
> ...Food Fight, am I right? :/


	4. Do It For Her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You do it for her, and you would do it again.

**Do It For Her** ****

She stood outside the palanquin and took a deep breath. _This was it_ , she thought; _no turning back._

She stuck hard to her deferential, demure posture as she listened to the Agate report her presence. An urgent message from White Diamond regarding the war situation, she'd claimed. She could only hope that they bought it.

The palanquin opened. Pink Diamond stepped out, regarding her - she looked not at the Diamond but at her pearl, standing meekly behind her.

She took a deep breath.

_Do it for her._

Pearl shifted into the form of Rose Quartz and lunged at Pink Diamond.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My money's on either her or White Diamond, tbh.


	5. Lars Trek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This fall, meet Lars of the Stars!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obvious SDCC spoilers here. Sorry.

**Lars Trek**

_This fall - meet Homeworld’s Most Wanted!_

_Far from the Planet Earth, the indomitable Captain Lars leads his crew of daring Off-Colors against the might of the Gem Empire and the nefarious Emerald!_

_Featuring the daring conjoined pilots, the Rutile Twins; the star-crossed fusion Rhodonite; the loyal and compassionate Fluorite; and Padparadscha, with the amazing ability to see the past!_

_Will they make it to Earth? Or will they fall into Emerald’s villainous clutches? Find out on **Lars of the Stars!**_

“What do you think?” asked Connie, looking up from her script, “Too much?”

"Connie," replied Steven excitedly, "It's _perfect!_ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lars of the Stars. Can't wait!


	6. The Never-Ending Hiatus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven wants to know when Crying Breakfast Friends comes back.

**The Never-Ending Hiatus**

Steven moped over the counter of his kitchen, groaning as he looked over to Garnet. He looked miserable.

“Garnet,” he moaned, “Can't you use your future vision to tell me when the _Crying Breakfast Friends_ hiatus ends?”

“I'm sorry, Steven, but I can't,” replied Garnet.

"Why not?" asked Steven, "Will me knowing when the next episode is change the future? Is the title of the next episode a huge spoiler? Will they come after me for knowing the date? Why can't you tell me, Garnet?!"

Garnet sighed heavily.

"Because not even future vision can predict when a hiatus will end."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My laughter is fake; only the tears are real.


	7. Irrational Fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, Stevonnie scares Greg.

**Irrational Fear**

Sometimes Greg felt a little bit afraid of Stevonnie.

He knew for a fact that it was totally irrational. Stevonnie was totally harmless! They were a joy to be around, and they got on with just about everybody (but then, so did Steven). He remembered Garnet had called them the perfect fusion, and Greg believed she was right - they, like Garnet, were clearly made of love.

Maybe that was what Greg was afraid of. Maybe he feared that Steven and Connie would start to love being Stevonnie so much that they just stayed fused.

Maybe he just feared losing Steven...


	8. The Wrong Humans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aquamarine is taking two humans back to Homeworld. Too bad she got the wrong ones.

**The Wrong Humans**

Aquamarine regarded the two humans captured inside Topaz, crossing her arms.

“Well, they're not exactly the humans the Diamonds wanted,” she declared, “But they'll do. Who can even tell humans apart anyway?”

She chuckled, flying up to the pilot's seat as one of the humans shouted at her.

“How... _How can you not tell us apart?!_ ” bellowed Arin, “We look nothing like each other, you clod!”

"Ho boy," sighed Dan, "This is definately not good times."

"I guess it could be worse," muttered Arin.

"I- _how_ , Arin, how could this be worse?" demanded Dan.

Arin shrugged.

"We could be playing _Sonic Boom_."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not going to lie - there is a very stupid part of me that wants to write a story called Arin and Danny Go To Homeworld.


	9. Defining Connie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Homeworld tries to define Connie.

**Defining Connie**

_The following notes were taken from Homeworld Archives._

The Connie, after a great deal of study, had proven to be among the most formidable of the humans.

In combat, the Connie is brave and ferociously loyal to her friends. When helping Known Fugitive Rose Quartz evade capture, she was able to stand against an armed Topaz in single combat. The Connie is also capable of wielding Rose Quartz' sword.

The Connie also exhibits inquisitive behaviour. She seems occasionally obsessive about human literature (see Unfamiliar Familiar).

She and Rose Quartz seem to have a deep bond.

More study may be needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The archive entry on Unfamiliar Familiar was written by an analyst sent to Earth specifically to pick up a copy. It is eight hundred pages long and half of that is complaining about the ending.


	10. The Cruel Sea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose witnesses humanity at its worst.

**The Cruel Sea**

For all her faults, Rose Quartz could never stand to see somebody suffering.

It was why they were here - she, Garnet and Pearl. They were in a small boat of the coast of Dunkirk, pulling exhausted soldiers out of the water. It was like nothing she'd seen since the Rebellion. The men looked almost like ghosts, with hollow, sunken eyes gazing back towards the beach.

From above came the infernal, shrieking wail of the dive bombers. Further out to sea, one had hit a destroyer, which was capsizing in flames.

She wondered how people could inflict this on each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I saw _Dunkirk_ today. It's a very hard film to watch at some points, but I do recommend it.


	11. Just One More Turn...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pearl is introduced to a new game.

**Just One More Turn...**

“...and now that your next turn’s started, you can found a city!”

Pearl, Connie and Steven were gathered on the couch, leaning over Connie’s laptop. Pearl was the one playing, and she looked quizzically at the screen.

"That seems a bit simplistic," she said, "I don't see how somebody could spend hours playing-"

_**EIGHT HOURS LATER.** _

"...and next turn, my bombers will be ready, and then Gandhi will _pay!_ "

Pearl laughed maniacally in the darkness as she surveyed her massive pixelated empire, as Steven and Connie sleepily looked on.

"Maybe this _wasn't_ a good game to show her," yawned Connie.


	12. Pride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bismuth feels a great deal of pride in 'nobody's Pearl.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit late tonight. Anyway, here's some Pearlmuth.

**Pride**

More than any of her comrades, Bismuth felt proud of Pearl.

Sure, she could be a little over-eager at times, and she was definately too dependant on Rose, but Pearl had become a warrior on par with the best quartz soldiers. Bismuth had watched her stride through Homeworld battalions as if they were nothing. She had come so far from being a meek, servile deviation.

She was a joy to fight alongside. More than that, she was a joy to talk to - intelligent, occasionally neurotic, but always passionate and driven.

Bismuth knew this brave and beautiful warrior would go far...


	13. Beach City: A Yelp Review

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beach City gets a somewhat grim review.

**Beach City: A Yelp Review**

3/5.

Came down from Empire City during a holiday from Australia. The hotel was nice, but a little basic. Boardwalk is a little bit rundown in places but charming.

While visiting Funland I was assaulted by a giant yellow woman and what I think was her small blue child on the assumption that I was her dad. By the time I had managed to convince them I was not, the yellow one had broken my pelvis.

To sum up; the boardwalk was charming and the people were friendly but a giant woman broke my pelvis.

Would consider going back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on this wonderful Yelp review: https://www.yelp.com/user_details?userid=XxPTwJB_lKd-eEyr6iR7TA


	14. Catharsis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Garnet has a mission.

**Catharsis**

Garnet charged into the mass of soldiers guarding the bunker. She ignored thier cries as she forced her way through them. She slammed through the metal doors.

She swept past slack-jawed staff, stopping only to deal with the troopers brave or stupid enough to stand up to her. Her target was close. Her gauntlets were ready.

At last she burst through the doors of the command room. There stood the generals, the Party men, the leaders. All regarded her entrance with horror. Their leader - her target - turned sheet white.

Garnet let loose and swung her fist into Adolf Hitler's face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look, I needed this today.


	15. Journal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connie finds a strange book.

**Journal**

Connie turned the ragged book over in her hands.

She and Steven had found it not far from the barn. Steven had wanted to return it to its owner, but the name had been torn out. In any case, where exactly was Gravity Falls?

She gazed into the glossy, six-fingered hand on the cover, looking at the black number two. She wondered where number one was.

Steven had left to tell his dad about the find, leaving her alone. She glanced from left to right, before opening to a random page...

_'L'OO EH VHHLQJ BRX UHDO VRRQ, FRQQLH - ELOO FLSKHU.'_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sv'h yvvm hl olmvob drgslfg Uliw zmw Wrkkvi.  
> Yfg rg'h lpzb - sv szh z mvd kfkkvg mld.


	16. A Martyr of Justice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blue Zircon sits in a Homeworld cell.

**A Martyr of Justice**

Well, Blue Zircon had finally done it.

She'd waited years for it. She'd sat in her minor bureaucratic role in Blue Diamond's Court for so long, waiting for a chance to really shine, to prove herself. Now everyone would recognise her as something.

Unfortunately, that was as the gem who had accused a Diamond of high treason.

She sat in a cell and told herself she'd done the right thing. Because of what she'd done, they might find out who really shattered Pink Diamond. She was a _martyr_ , right?

But stars help her, Blue Zircon really didn't want to die.


	17. The Sum of It's Parts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Garnet's thoughts about fusion.

**The Sum of It's Parts**

Garnet tended to place more value in herself than in Ruby and Sapphire.

She couldn't help it. She was built not just from them but from their love - the pure, awesome feeling of being _herself_ could only be understood by another permafusion.

She did try to explain it though. She didn't think Amethyst and Pearl really got it, Peridot found it really alien, and you just didn't talk to Lapis about fusion.

No, only one other understood - Stevonnie.

To want them around permanently was selfish, Garnet knew that. So she suppressed that hope and decided to simply wait and see...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll tell you what, Garnet's going to be pretty happy when she meets Rhodonite.
> 
> This is sort of a sequel to that Greg one from week one. I'm not sure how I feel about perma-Stevonnie. On one hand, I think it's a cool idea, but on the other hand, I like Steven and Connie as individuals as well as as Stevonnie.


	18. Kevin's Biggest Fan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kevin attracts a fan.

**Kevin's Biggest Fan**

Kevin was not a person many people liked. He was smarmy and vain, and enjoyed trying to get a rise out of people. He wasn't happy unless everybody else wasn't. He was not a person you'd expect to have any fans.

Which made it all the more surprising one night when Stevonnie found him at Steven's door.

" _Kevin?_ What in the world are you..."

"Please!" Kevin begged on his knees, "You've gotta get rid of him! He _just won't leave!_ "

Stevonnie looked behind Kevin. They saw a strange, yellow, square person, looking at Kevin with wide, twinkling eyes.

" _Hiiiiiiiiiii Kevin..._ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a very stupid joke but I refuse to apologise.
> 
> Anyway Stevonnie tells Spongebob that Kevin's a jerk and then they hang out the end


	19. A Conundrum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven has a hard choice to make.

**A Conundrum**

“ _Daaaaaaaaaaad!_ ”

“Whoa, Stu-Ball, you don't have to shout! I'm sitting right next to you!”

“Dad, they're releasing a new Crying Breakfast Friends in Asia!”

"Well that's good, isn't it? You've been waiting for that hiatus to end for months, right?"

"But it's not the next episode! It's one that comes after!"

"Oh. I can see why that'd be a problem."

"If I watch it, I might get spoilers! But I don't watch it, I'm gonna be tempted, and we still don't know when it comes back here!"

"I'm gonna be honest, Steven - I don't think you can win here..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can't win, can you? Either you wait and be tempted, or you watch and be spoiled.
> 
> Anyway, scuttlebutt says CN Southeast Asia are airing a new episode on the 25th. It's apparently a townie episode, but I'm going to try to hold out to avoid spoilers (and of course, the source in question could easily be wrong.)


	20. An Unexpected Game Changer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something very strange has happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise for the oncoming stupid crack fic.

**An Unexpected Game Changer**

Steven opened his eyes.

He sat up, realising he was lying in a hole. He didn't remember what had happened - just that he and Connie had been falling...

"Steven?"

Steven looked next to him. Connie was climbing to her feet next to him - something looked off about her. She had something under her collar.

"Uh, Connie? What's..."

"Steven, your gem!"

Connie pointed at his gem. He looked down, finding it had changed shape. It now looked a bit like...a _diamond_...

Steven looked down, seeing the apparently tiny forms of the Gems.

Oh no.

_Oh no._

Somehow, they'd turned into Diamonds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a little voice on my head that's convinced myself that this is a good idea. In order to silence it, I wrote it here.


	21. Night Sky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lapis looks at the stars.

**Night Sky**

Lapis Lazuli sat on the roof of the barn and stared at the night sky. She was deep in thought.

She could see Homeworld's star. It reminded her of all she'd lost - all she could never return to. She missed it, even after all it had done to her.

She didn't feel much for Earth, or for the Gems. If she was honest, she only really stayed here for Steven and Peridot's sake. But she understood what Earth _meant_ \- what Earth had, eventually, given her.

She didn't know if she'd stay here forever.

But for now, Lapis Lazuli was free.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want her to be happy, guys.


	22. Fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> People are scared. Mayor Dewey needs to stop that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ma-yor De-wey.

**Fear**

When people are scared, they often look to authority. In Beach City, that meant Mayor Dewey.

After Aquamarine' abductions, the people of Beach City were very scared indeed. They needed reassurance, and Dewey was prepared to work round the clock to give them it. He tried as hard as he could to convince them that no more UFOs were coming to Beach City. He even got statistics from the Air Force to back him up.

He knew nobody was convinced, but he had to try. So he put on a brave face throughout the day and cried himself to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is sort of my guess as to what Dewey Wins might be about.


	23. The Men in Black

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At the play and at the fair  
> I always see them standing there

**The Men in Black**

They arrived in Beach City three days after Steven returned.

Most didn't pay the two any attention. They quietly moved into an empty house and didn't interact with anybody. So what if they had a penchant for black suits and shades? It was just a fashion choice.

The gems didn't care much about them. They didn't even really notice them.

Only Connie paid them much heed. She saw them in odd places - the beach, the boardwalk, out near the barn. She couldn't shake the feeling that they were being watched.

She just couldn't guess what these men in black were...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Men in Black are a cliche trope, but I'm not gonna lie, it's a favourite of mine.
> 
> Summary comes from Gravity Falls, by the way.


	24. Moving Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sadie moves out.

**Moving Out**

Sadie breathed deeply. This would be easy. Every kid moves out eventually.

She just happened to be moving into a stolen Gem warship instead of a shared apartment. No real difference, right?

She stared out the window into space, gazing at the distant stars. She wondered if she'd made the right choice.

"Hey, Sadie, isn't it?"

Rhodonite walked up behind her, sitting next to her.

"Are you settling in okay?" she asked.

Sadie glanced at her, then looked back outside. As she did, a distant comet soared by - it left a beautiful, pink trail behind.

"Yeah," replied Sadie, "I'm good."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hear 'space pirate' looks really good on your resumé.


	25. The Bills are Back in Town

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guess who just got back today?

**The Bills are Back in Town**

Connie ran up the road in a panic, racing towards the car wash. She had been tricked - this 'Bill' was now free to wreak havoc. She had to warn somebody.

She reached the car wash. Greg was there, his back turned as he locked the door.

"Mr. Universe!" exclaimed Connie, "I made a terrible mistake!"

"Mistake?"

He turned.

Connie turned pale as she looked into his yellow eyes and heard the familiar laughter. She turned around, and found almost the whole town across the road, joining his laughter.

"Oh Connie," Bill replied from dozens of mouths, "You have _no idea!_ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wait until she sees the pine tree he drew on her hand.


	26. Left Behind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peridot is alone, but not for long.

**Left Behind**

Peridot sits on the deck of Steven's house and gazes mournfully at the stars. From inside, Amethyst watches her.

She wishes she could help her. She knows how it feels to lose family, after all. But she also knows she can't help - there is nothing she can say to make things better.

Lapis is gone. Steven thinks she'll be back, but for now, Peridot is alone and sad and more than a little hurt.

Amethyst sighs and opens the door, standing next to Peridot and putting a hand on her shoulder.

Healing will take time. Amethyst is prepared to wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the interest of full disclosure, I see Peridot and Lapis having an extremely close relationship, but not a romantic one. Also I fully sympathise with Lapis not wanting to fight a war again and don't intend this as bashing her.


	27. Tiny Dancer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You encounter a dancer.

**Tiny Dancer** ****

You're sitting under a tree. It's a beautiful day, and in the distance you can hear somebody playing Tiny Dancer. You close your eyes and listen to the song in the breeze.

You hear something fluttering and hold open your hand as something lands in it. You smile and open your eyes to look at the bird.

It is not a bird.

You stare at the tiny form of Lapis Lazuli. She's about four inches tall, and she's dancing to the song with her eyes closed.

Tiny dancer. In your hand.

She opens her eyes, notices she's tiny, and screams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What happens next? Well, it's your adventure, ain't it?
> 
> _This hiatus is killing me._


	28. Where We Are Right Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So things aren't going that well...

**Where We Are Right Now**

So things aren't exactly great right now.

Steven's back from Homeworld, yeah, but Lars is stuck there. The Diamonds think Rose is still there, so we've at least got a bit of time before they come after us. Lion's gone missing, and Lapis left Earth, so that's a drag too.

I guess now all we can do is wait, which _sucks._ But we won't be waiting forever. It's all gotta end sooner or later.

Until then, me, Steven, Garnet, Pearl, Peridot, Connie, - we're gonna get through, y'know?

We are the Crystal Gems. And man, we'll always save the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope I got Amethyst's voice down here.
> 
> We've got to remember, we won't be waiting forever. :)


	29. Prose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pearl and Rose have an encounter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so very sorry for this.

**Prose**

_The brace, noble renagade Pearl gazed deeply into the eyes of the mighty and beautiful Rose Quartz. They stood alone on top of a secluded hill - there was no pesky Greg to get in their way on this day._

_"Oh Pearl," Rose whispered sensually, "Nobody in this galaxy completes me like you."_

_"But Rose," Pearl replied mischievously, "You've never seen all of my..._ battle strategies _..."_

_"Show me," breathed Rose, "Open yourself to me, my Pearl."_

_They leant into each other. The sweet scent of Rose filled the air. Pearl took hold of her and began-_

"Hey Pearl, what're you writing?"

" _ **STEVEN?!**_ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, Pearl.


	30. TV

**TV**

Steven and Connie looked at the TV schedule in utter dismay.

Before them was a big spreadsheet covered almost entirely in yellow. This indicated that the channel was showing _Adolescent Adventurers Proceed_ , and nothing but _Adolescent Adventurers Proceed_. It was a show so poor that even Steven couldn't like it, and Connie (who watched the original _Adolescent Adventurers_ ) considered it almost heresy. And yet it was all the network showed.

As they desperately looked for something, _anything_ else to watch that week, a song played in Connie's head.

_Hello darkness my old friend. I've come to talk to you again._


	31. Minor Concerns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connie's principal has a few, minor concerns.

**Minor Concerns**

_To: Dr. and Mr. Maheswaren_   
_From: R. Quarterly, Principal, Nelson Rockefeller Middle School_

I am writing to express concerns brought up by some of our staff about your daughter Connie.

The gym teacher has made it known to me that Connie seems to fatigue less than other students and is noticeably fitter and stronger than other students. She has a tendacy to come in with strange, albeit minor injuries, and we worry that she might be getting into fights out of school.

We would like to talk about Connie's extracurricular activities. Please come by my office at your earliest convenience.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man, I write about Connie a lot in this.


	32. Special Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today is a special day indeed.

**A Special Day**

The portal opened and Steven, Connie, Amethyst and Peridot fell onto the wooden floor. The door flew open, and an elderly man burst furiously into the gift shop.

"If you think you can attack my house on my..."

He trailed off, realising who it was.

"'Sup, Stan," shrugged Amethyst.

"Did we make it in time?" asked Steven.

Stan nodded, leading them out to the front of the shack. A party had been set up - two kids stood in the centre.

"Oh my gosh, you came!" exclaimed Mabel.

Steven grinned as they ran over to them.

"Happy birthday, Dipper and Mabel!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, it's Dipper and Mabel's canon birthday today. I had to mark it somehow.


	33. A Little Bit Boring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some think Beach City is boring.

**A Little Bit Boring**

Some people say that Beach City is a bit boring.

As Steven walks down the boardwalk, he hears Jenny talking to Kiki about how it must be so much more exciting to live somewhere like Empire City. They wave as he passes by - he waves back. Then he stops and talks for a while.

The conversation turns to the places he's been - and he's certainly been to some amazing places. The strawberry battlefield, the wrecked palanquin, the moon and the distance, terrible wonder of Homeworld...

Beach City, compared to that, is boring.

And frankly, that's fine by him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think that's why we need Beach City episodes sometimes. They help break up some of the tension, you know?


	34. Sweet Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lapis has a nice dream.

**Sweet Dreams**

Peridot and Amethyst watched Lapis sleep on the other side of the room.

"Aw, she looks so peaceful," said Peridot.

"Wonder what she's dreaming about," mused Amethyst.

"Oh, probably something peaceful, I'm sure..." replied Peridot.

_Meanwhile, in Lapis' dream..._

Lapis Lazuli stood by the window as she watched the blazing wreckage Yellow Diamond's ship fall to the sea. She smirked, rubbing her hands together and turning to her underlings.

"Tell the other Diamonds," she said, "I'm willing to accept their surrender."

"Yes ma'am!" Steven and Connie saluted and ran off.

Lapis - _Empress Lazuli_ grinned. She was finally on top.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I for one welcome our new ocean gem overlords.


	35. Fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven and Amethyst encounter true terror.

**Fear**

Steven swallowed as he gazed at the strange things on the barn shelf. They stared back at him with dark, lifeless eyes - it was haunting, disconcerting beyond words. There were so many of them too, far more than Steven could count.

"Uh, Peri?" Amethyst swallowed behind him.

"Do you like them?" said Peridot excitedly, "Lapis won't stay in the same room as them, but I think they're endearing! What about you?"

Steven licked dry lips and gave Peridot an extremely hesitant thumbs up. Amethyst quietly drew her whip.

They wondered which terrible monster had introduced Peridot to Funko Pops.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm actually more than slightly addicted to Funko Pops, so I'm pretty much Peridot in this story.


	36. An Invaluable Asset

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A resistance movement finds Stevonnie.

**An Invaluable Asset**

Very little has been heard of the so-called 'Crystal Gems' since the invasion. Some aboard this ship, myself included, initially believed they were a myth. The recovery of the fusion 'Stevonnie' proved otherwise.

Medical examination of both Steven and Connie has revealed both to be physically unaged - their confinement in stasis appears to have been identical to that of the Commander.

This discovery could prove a boon to X-COM. If we can find the remaining Crystal Gems, then we could easily join forces with them against ADVENT. As it stands, even a part-gem recruit could have enormous potential. - R. Tygan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> XCOM 2: War of the Chosen is _so goooooood._


	37. Vow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sister makes a solemn vow.

**Vow**

Blue Pearl stood next to Blue Diamond's palanquin, watching her gaze on the wreckage of Pink Diamond's palanquin. It was their first visit back since the trial - since Blue Diamond's worldview had been rocked by that strange, human-shaped quartz.

"Pearl?"

Blue Pearl bowed.

"My Diamond?"

"Do you still believe Rose Quartz did it?"

Blue Pearl tried not to shudder as she considered her reply.

"I don't know, my Diamond."

Blue Diamond nodded and turned back to the wreck.

"I will find who did this, Pink," she said, "And when I do..."

The following silence was more frightening than any threat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> She's not a happy alpaca, clearly.


	38. Ronaldo Loses His Internet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A semi autobiographical tale.

**Ronaldo Loses His Internet**

" _PEEDEE! COME QUICKLY!_ "

Peedee raced into his brother's room.

"Ronaldo? What's wrong?" he asked, afraid that his brother might be hurt.

"The internet's down!" moaned Ronaldo.

Peedee blinked.

" _Really?_ " he said, "That's it? You sounded like you were being attacked!"

"But I _could be!_ " exclaimed Ronaldo, "Online, while I'm unable to defend myself!"

"But who cares what strangers on the internet think about you?" asked Peedee.

" _I DO!_ Oh, what demon could have done this?!"

Ronaldo fell to the floor, sobbing.

A few miles away, Peridot waited for 30 gigabytes of CPH fanart to download and wondered what bandwidth was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This nearly didn't get done, as my internet dropped out for four hours. Lousy Optus.


	39. A Review of a Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie puts on a show.

**A Review of a Play**

The latest production by our local mailman, Jamie, might not be a masterpiece in production values, but it makes up for it in heart and performances.

It is clear that Jamie has poured heart and soul into his rendition of Les Miserables, and acts his very heart out in the lead role of Valjean. He is excellently complimented by Pearl (Enjolras), Connie Maheswaran (Marius), Steven Universe (Cosette) and even, shockingly, Lars Barriga (Inspector Javert). My only complaint is that Amethyst's Thernadier is probably too likable.

Sure, it's not Broadway. But it's a work of passion, and I'd highly recommend it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, Les Mis. Great play, or _greatest(/I > play?_


	40. Problems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven has a few problems.

**Problems**

Steven sat at one of the tables outside the Big Donut, smiling and looking towards the sea.

His life had become somewhat complicated, as of late. Lion was missing, which meant his only connection to the marooned Lars was gone. If that were not enough, he was wanted by a duo of insanely powerful gem matriarchs, one of whom very definately wanted to kill him. He had learned his mother had either killed another gem or lied about doing so. All in all, it was rather intense.

He sipped from his mug and breathed in.

"This is fine," he said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He is currently okay with the events that are occurring.


	41. All That Remains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blue Diamond makes a decision.

**All That Remains**

There isn't much left of Pink Diamond's battered army.

Blue Diamond looks over them, paraded before her in the docking bay of the zoo. Their formation is sloppy - by the look on her face, thier Agate knows this. That Carnelian is overcooked, and there's a Jasper that is far too skinny. Their training is poor, and their colours are off.

Yellow would have them shattered. She's already cherry-picked the soldiers worthy of living on - that perfect Jasper, for example.

But Blue? She can't bare to exterminate the last of Pink's followers.

So here they'll stay - a reminder of happier days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have complicated feelings about Blue Diamond, if I'm honest.


	42. PeriGaming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peridot starts a game channel.

**PeriGaming**

Peridot had started a gaming channel.

It was a little bit unfocused, of course. She played whatever she felt like, be it tablet games, indie games or the latest Call of Battlefield. She was in it for the fun, not the views.

Steven had volunteered to help edit it for her, and he often brought Amethyst along with him. She'd readily admit that she didn't quite get it - who wanted to watch someone else play video games when they could play them themselves?

But she knew she didn't need to understand. Seeing Peridot light up and enjoy herself was enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One time some commenter left hate on one of Peri's videos and Amethyst sent him a reply. I can't say what it was but he deleted his account and went into hiding in Peru.


	43. What If?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What might have been...

**What If?**

It's strange to imagine what might have been.

In another world, Sadie went with Steven to Homeworld, died and was resurrected - and back home, Lars hates himself for letting it happen.

In another world, Rose met Doug instead of Greg, and now Connie grapples with her complicated legacy. Doug goes to the zoo. Connie goes to trial.

In another world, Lapis Lazuli was rescued by the Crystal Gems before the shattering of Pink Diamond. She lives five thousand years with Rose, Garnet and Pearl - but nobody finds Amethyst until Peridot arrives to check.

There is no bigger word than _if_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Literally just some AU ideas today.


	44. Until You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After all those years, she never thought she'd lose.

**Until You**

The first time Rose danced with a human, Pearl didn't think much into it. It was just a diversion, she thought, and sure enough, he soon vanished.

The trouble was, she _diverted_ again and again.

She was drawn to humans she found fascinating. Sometimes Pearl agreed (Sun Tsu was a delight to talk to) and sometimes she didn't (Jack Kennedy had looks, but he was a little _raunchy_ ). But each constituted a threat.

She told herself they didn't matter - not Wellington, not Ada Lovelace, not even Aurelius or Kublai Khan.

But then she met Greg, and suddenly it did matter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Crewniverse was _robbed_ , Emmey people.


	45. Bad Enough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emerald wants Lars dead, but why?

**Bad Enough**

It was bad enough that he was a pirate. That just made him a criminal.

It was bad enough that he was leading a group of off-color bandits. That just made him degenerate.

It was bad enough that he stole her prized _Sun Incinerator_ from behind the back of sixty-seven armed guards. That just made him a nuisance.

But to enter a that ball in the guise of an Imperial officer; to captivate her in such a way, and then make off with her best ship under her very nose!

That! That was why Emerald so desperately wanted Lars head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LarEmmy is a guilty pleasure of mine, to be honest.


	46. White Diamond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> White Diamond is revealed.

**White Diamond**

Yellow Diamond tried to remain calm as she and Blue Diamond awaited White Diamond's arrival.

She wasn't scared, of course - Diamonds were, after all, above fear - but she was very much apprehensive. Her Emminence could be unpredictable. Her wrath was infamous. She tolerated no fools. One did not deal with the most powerful being in the galaxy without some degree of anxiety.

She swallowed as her palanquin arrived. This was just a routine meeting, she told herself. There was nothing to worry about.

She tried not to cringe as White Diamond emerged, bellowing her traditional greeting.

" _WUBBA-LUBBA-DUB-DUUUUUUB!!!_ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well of course.


	47. Making History

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Gems have met some interesting people.

**Making History**

Despite their attempts at living apart from humanity, the Crystal Gems had a habit of involving themselves in human affairs.

This can be seen in photographs in hidden government archives. Photographs of Rose with Lincoln and General Grant discussing the defeat of the South and the abolishion of slavery. Pictures of Rose and Pearl alongside the Women's Battalion of Death in the heady days of 1917. An image of Garnet on a set of drums next to Jimi Hendrix - another of Amethyst making a crude gesture behind J. Edgar Hoover's back.

And to think, that was just a few centuries...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love history.


	48. It's Just Production

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inside the mind of a Kindergarten supervisor.

**It's Just Production**

It's best to think of it as production.

If you're supervising the shipyards, you generally have a set quota of vessels for the Gem Navy and you do what is necessary to meet it. If parts for the ship are faulty you break them down and build new ones. Nobody cries for a broken computer.

And when you're supervising a kindergarten, you need to do the same. If a Ruby or a quartz comes out wrong, you dispose of it. It's waste, after all. They're faulty components.

It's just _production_.

Don't think too hard about it or you'll go mad.


	49. The Most Amazing Thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose Quartz has seen a great deal.

**The Most Amazing Thing**

Rose Quartz had seen things that nobody else could even imagine.

She had watched proud armies of quartz troops laid low by a handful of revolutionaries. She had seen the night sky explode and witnessed the final retribution of the Great Diamond Authority. She had stood over the dying embers of Rome and spoken with great philosophers in feudal China and Japan. She'd seen the sky on fire at Pompeii and Krakatoa.

And yet she mourned, for she knew that the most extraordinary thing in the history of the Earth was a boy she'd never see; a boy called Steven.


	50. Worlds' Collide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connie is cornered by Bill.

**Worlds' Collide**

Connie was cornered. There was nobody left to help her.

The crowd of people with glowing yellow eyes advanced. Garnet, Pearl and Greg - or rather, the puppets that used to be them - were at their head. She didn't know where Steven and Amethyst were - she hoped they were safe. But she was trapped by Bill. She knew it was over.

Then there was a flash, and an old man was next to her, holding a laser rifle at Bill's puppets. He looked down, and offered a six-fingered hand.

"Come with me if you want to live," said Ford Pines.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More Connie vs Bill saga!


	51. What We Really Are

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amethyst doesn't know much about what she is.

**What We Really Are**

I'd never met another Amethyst until I went to the Zoo.

Rose, Garnet and Pearl, they always told me stories about how horrible Homeworld quartzes were and how happy they were that I wasn't them. But when I met them, they were totally normal gems - heck, they were great! What'd be wrong with being like them?

And then that whole thing with Steven going to Homeworld happened, and I realised just how little I know about what gems - _my people_ \- really are.

I guess they don't tell me because they wanna protect me.

So why does it hurt so much?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes when you try not to hurt people you end up hurting them even more, don't you?


	52. Who I Am

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was not Rose Quartz who felled Pink Diamond.

**Who I Am**

Everybody else will think Rose Quartz did this. Only you and I will know the truth, and you won't be here soon.

I want you to know this before it all ends. It wasn't Rose Quartz who struck you down. I'm not an Agate or a Topaz or a Quartz - I'm not even a Ruby. I'm not an Aquamarine or a Lapis Lazuli, and I don't have any of their powers. I'm not any of those things.

I did this, _my Diamond_ \- just me. And I want that to be the last thing you ever hear.

_I am a Pearl._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am still a firm adherent to the 'Pearl did it' school of thought.


	53. Coffee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jasper encounters a coffee shop.

**Coffee**

"I don't understand it - I just went over to the coffee place and there was this orange woman outside swearing revenge!"

I nodded, staring at the large woman shouting threats towards the confused staff inside the coffee shop.

"Wonder what brought it on?" I mused.

My friend shrugged.

"Dunno, mate," my friend said, "But I think it might have something to do with that free coffee promotion..."

Indeed, the shop was running a promotion in which a person would get a free latte if their name was written on a blackboard outside. Indeed, she seemed fixated on today's name.

" _ROOOOOOSE..._ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very loosely based on a true story - specifically, the promotion being run at a coffee place near my house.


	54. Prophecy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There was once a prophecy.

**Prophecy**

Eons ago, when the Diamonds were newly formed, a wise Sapphire made a prophecy.

She travelled far and wide, telling all who would listen of her vision. But this vision displeased the Diamonds - it was subversive, even treasonous to spread it, they believed. So the Sapphire was made to disappear and was eventually forgotten by most.

White Diamond never forgot.

She kept the prophecy in mind at all times. She remembered it when she corrupted the gems of Earth and began the Cluster Project.

She feared the 'five Earthlings, fated to lay low the White Diamond and all her domain.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a plot bunny.


	55. As Long As They're Happy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amethyst isn't too concerned about fusion.

**As Long As They're Happy**

Sometimes fusions stayed around longer than usual. For example, once Opal had stayed fused for two weeks because she'd forgotten she need to unfuse. Another, Sardonyx had gotten carried away and done a season of a late show in Empire City. Garnet, of course, needed no introduction.

So when Pearl brought up that Stevonnie had been fused for two days, Amethyst didn't worry too much about it. It _happened_. They'd defuse when they wanted to, no big deal.

She knew Pearl worried about this sort of thing, but it didn't matter.

As long as Steven was happy, she was happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll try to reply to comments either today or tomorrow. Sorry for the delay.


	56. Objective Creep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A semi-autobiographical tale.

**Objective Creep**

It had been a late night, but work had finished for the day and Sadie had finally made it home.

She was about to go to bed when she got a text from Lars. She shrugged and decided to reply - she'd go to sleep after that.

Several hours later, she had finally coaxed Lars into going to bed and was about to turn in. Her phone beeped - one of its apps had updated.

After a quick look at the phone turned into three hours, she decided to sleep - after reading for a chapter or two...

And then it was dawn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In unrelated news, isn't it weird how 'a quick addition to a project' can turn into 'sleep is for the weak we finish by dawn'?


	57. Pearls in Tanks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Pearls get their hands on a tank.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you know Shark Week? Well, I'm doing Shark Week, but instead it's tanks.
> 
> ...yes, the hiatus _is_ taking it's toll.

**Pearls in Tanks**

The big, heavy tank rumbled through the cavernous Homeworld kindergarten, firing at will at the fleeing quartz soldiers in front of it.

Pearl stood in the hatch of the tank, grinning as it rolled towards Holly Blue Agate - the blue gem paled and began to step back.

"You know, for all their flaws," she said into the radio, "The humans really do know how to make a wonderfully unsubtle weapon!"

Inside the tank, a panicked Yellow Pearl clutched the driving gears. She was utterly terrified.

Meanwhile, Blue Pearl sat in the gunner's seat, a tiny grin on her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And for those wondering, this is the tank: https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/M103_(heavy_tank)


	58. World War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's 1942, and the war awaits.

**World War**

_8th November 1942_.

The landing ship approaches the beaches of Algeria. The mood is tense - the tank crews either sit in their Sherman tanks or stand next to them, nervously waiting to land. It is their first major action of the war.

Amethyst sits near the front, watching over the lead tank. This one is crewed by recruits from Beach City. The commander, Buck Dewey, sits on the turret, his face unreadable. Nearby, Sour Cream and Jamie talk to lighten the tension - Lars sits alone, trying in vain to calm his breathing.

Just minutes away, the war awaits.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is another WWII AU (different from the Dunkirk one I did earlier) that I've been brainstorming for a few months now. I don't know if it'll ever get posted, but it's fun to brainstorm.


	59. First Car

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peridot has the perfect gift idea.

**First Car**

Peridot had read that humans often got a 'first car' when they turned eighteen. Therefore, she decided that such a vehicle would be a perfect gift for Steven's birthday.

She took Amethyst and Lapis out to find a 'first car' - eventually they found one that Peridot thought was acceptable, Lapis thought looked nice and Amethyst thought was hilarious.

They gave it to him on his birthday.

It had a gas mileage of 250 miles. It was a good off-road performer. Apparently, it _never_ broke down. It could even defend itself. Peridot thought this 'T-34' was perfect.

Pearl was _not_ impressed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> peridot
> 
> peridot no


	60. A Hundred Tanks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A hundred tanks approach two gems.

**A Hundred Tanks**

A hundred tanks roll across a blasted plain.

In a ramshackle hut on the other side, Stevonnie waits. They have known this day would come - there is no running now.

They draw their sword and shield and step out.

The commander of the tanks - a patsy of the Diamonds' puppet government - draws a megaphone. He demands their surrender. Behind them, Amethyst emerges from the hut, whip ready.

The tanks are closing in. Stevonnie narrows their eyes. It's time.

A hundred tanks bare down on two gems under a burning, red sky.

Why, it's _almost_ a fair fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't blame me. I voted for Kodos.
> 
> One more day of Tank Week (I'm not going to carry it over the weekend, because I'm running out of tank ideas - I didn't think this through very well). Hope everyone's enjoying it!


	61. A Tank Week Retrospective

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It seemed like a good idea at the time.

**A Tank Week Retrospective**

Tank Week had not been as easy as E350 had hoped.

"It seemed so clever," he said, leaning back in his chair.

"So what went wrong?" asked Garnet.

"I realised that nobody would get my joke about the Panther's transmission, for a start. I mean, you have future vision and you don't get that joke."

"It is obscure," nodded Garnet.

"Well, hopefully the hiatus will end before I have another theme week idea," E350 shrugged, "But if it doesn't, what should it be?"

The author scratched his chin. Garnet snapped her fingers.

"Garnet Week," she suggested.

"Garnet Week," E350 nodded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't actually hang out with Garnet but it would be cool if I did.
> 
> In unrelated news, it's nearly October and this hiatus is still going. This is not ideal for me for a number of reasons...


	62. Advertisement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome, one and all, to rock bottom.

**Advertisement**

_Hey you!_

Connie pointed to herself, tilting her head in slight confusion at the disembodied voice shouting at her. It sounded like a British fairground announcer.

_Yes, you! Do you like wackiness?_

"Uh..."

_Do you like tonal inconsistency?_

"...who are you? _Where_ are you?"

_Well then you'll probably like E350's Halloween Unspectacular!_

"Am I in an advertisement?"

_Halloween Unspectacular is a yearly tradition of daily oneshots written throughout October, and enters it's seventh iteration today. Catch a new story every day on Fanfiction.net in the Cartoon X-Overs section!_

"Really? You're gonna use this challenge to advertise another..."

_Satisfaction may vary._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is one of the worst things I've ever done.
> 
> 100 Words a Day will continue as well, by the way, until NYCC at the very earliest.


	63. The Wait Eternal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peridot has the hiatus blues.

**The Wait Eternal**

"I don't know how much longer I can take this," said Peridot miserably.

She sighed, slumping down on the couch in the barn. Amethyst put a hand on her shoulder - on the hammock, Lapis rolled her eyes and rolled over.

"I just," Peridot breathed, "I just can't handle this hiatus anymore. I feel like I'm going insane!"

"It'll be over soon, Peri," nodded Amethyst.

"It's just...it's been so long since Camp Pining Hearts went off the air and..."

"It's been _twenty minutes!_ " Lapis shouted, exasperated, "The season finale was twenty minutes ago!"

" _It's been so long_ ," said Peridot wistfully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Help me NYCC, you're my only hope.


	64. Army of Onion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A great battle is waged in Beach City.

**Army of Onion**

The army of onion Onions advanced up the shattered boardwalk, leaving nothing but fire and ruin in their wake. Ahead of them stood a battleline of watermelon Stevens, wooden spears at the ready. Just behind them were an elite company of carrot Connies, ready with swords made from sharpened cucumbers.

The Gems, Connie, Onion and Greg watched from the hilltop as they charged towards each other, colliding in a carnage of salad.

"Okay," nodded Pearl, "I've thought this over, and from now on only I am allowed to prepare vegetables."

"So much carnage," whimpered Steven, holding Connie close for comfort.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't stand onions, so this is actually terrifying for me.


	65. Running Down a Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Greg is chasing a dream.

**Running Down a Dream**

Greg Universe has always felt like he was born to do something special.

He doesn't know why, and he's certainly no egotist. It's just a feeling he's always had - like there's a mission he needs to accomplish before he dies.

Marty doesn't put much stock in it. Sure, he pays it lip service in the promotional material, but Greg wonders if he doesn't just consider it just another unobtainable dream from his poor naive starchild.

One night, after an almost empty concert, Greg Universe meets Rose Quartz. And in one beautiful moment, he finally sees what he's meant to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dedicated to the memory of Tom Petty.


	66. Captain Connie RN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connie gets a ship.

**Captain Connie RN**

Connie stands on the bridge of a Gem warship - the second stolen from Homeworld since the Sun Incinerator. Lion is curled up to her left, Steven stands to her right, and Peridot sits in the pilot's seat. Amethyst, Skinny, Carnelian and Lapis occupy the other chairs.

They have left the Earth behind - the new ship, which Steven named HMS _Dogcopter_ , is off on its first mission. Steven has given Connie the title of captain - although they lead together.

"We've left Earth's solar system," says Peridot, "What now, Captain Maheswaran?"

Steven and Connie exchange grins.

"Bring me that horizon," Connie replies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You get a Gem warship! You get a Gem warship! Everybody gets a Gem warship!


	67. Millennia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peace is a long time coming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a possible future for Eternal Connie but I wouldn't say it's had canon for it - I have many ideas around that.

**Millennia**

It has been ten thousand years since the beginning of the Rebellion.

It's been four thousand years since Steven healed Connie with her spit and raised Lars from the dead.

It's been three thousand years since Blue Diamond surrendered and went into exile, and two thousand since Yellow Diamond was destroyed in battle.

It's been five hundred years since White Diamond was defeated by Stevonnie.

Now, at long last, there is peace. The Empire is no more.

On a small planet called Earth in a place they once called Beach City, Steven, Connie, Lars and the Gems can finally rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blue might have gotten off a little lightly there. If it makes you feel any better, she's pretty much isolated from everybody and has lost all power.


	68. In Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things aren't normal right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is late because I fell asleep.

**In Time**

Steven and Greg sat on top of the van, looking at the sea.

"Hey, dad?" asked Steven.

"Yeah, Stu-ball?" replied Greg.

"Do you think everything's going to be okay?"

Greg put an arm around his son, holding him close. There was a brief silence.

"Yeah," said Greg eventually, "It's all gonna be alright. Just give it time."

Steven swallowed.

"I just want everything to go back to the way it was," he said, his voice cracking, "But it's not going to, is it?"

"Yeah," admitted Greg, "But that doesn't mean it has to be _worse_."

Steven smiled and they hugged.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All that said, if anyone says Connie isn't justified in being mad at Steven, I'll fight you.
> 
> Well not really but I won't agree with you.


	69. Roll With It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doug notices an odd thing.

**Roll With It**

Doug walked over to the fridge. He had to set off for work in half an hour and wanted to microwave some noodles before he did.

He grabbed the noodles and walked into the living room.

"I'm just making some noodles, you want some?"

"Sure, thanks dad!" Connie called back.

He smiled and walked away.

He then leaned back again as he processed the big pink lion sitting next to Connie watching TV.

"...uh...should I be concerned about..."

"Nah, he's cool," replied Connie.

Doug nodded and continued on his way to the microwave. He guessed he'd just roll with it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a part of me that would love it if this whole 'missing Lion thing' is just him hanging with Connie and somewhat unsettling her parents for a week or so.


	70. A Long Way to Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The road ahead is so very long...

**A Long Way to Go**

The road ahead was long, and there was no end in sight.

Steven breathed in deeply as he gazed up the road. The Dondai stood on the grass alongside, Peridot fixing something under the hood. Amethyst and Connie stood next to the car, talking about what might be coming in the future.

Steven felt tired. It felt like he'd been travelling for so long, and there were so many miles to go.

But he knew he had a goal, and a family by his side. Together they would get through.

Together, they would cross the valley of the great unknown.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Might have nicked part of that last line from Rob Thomas. Sorry Rob Thomas.
> 
> So the road ahead still seems long. But there's a lot to look forward to in the near future, and I'm here until the show returns. Hopefully it's not another ten weeks, eh?


	71. Captured

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amethyst is captured by the army.

**Captured**

The general sneered as he towered over the captive Amethyst. He took out his cigar and blew smoke into the gem's face.

"So, _Aym_ -ethyst," he said, deliberately stressing the third syllable, "What do you have to say for yourself? What's an alien doing on American territory"

"Well, y'know," shrugged Amethyst, "Most of the time I'm stopping corrupted gems from mauling you. Sometimes I save you guys from Homeworld gems, 'cause otherwise Jasper and Aquamarine would probably kick your butts. So yeah, we save the Earth and you're welcome. So, how 'bout a thank you?"

The general's face turned bright red.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will try to reply to comments tomorrow.


	72. Regrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peridot wonders if she made the right choice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Regrets...I've had a few...

**Regrets**

Peridot and Amethyst sat on top of a grassy hill, looking up at the Milky Way.

"You know, it's been a year since you called Yellow Diamond a clod," said Amethyst, "You ever regret doing that?"

Peridot thought it over. Despite everything, there was a lot she missed about Homeworld - things were familiar there. They were safe there. She had known what would happen every day - she'd had her routine. Here things were chaotic and uncontrolled - everything could change in an instant. It was scary.

She looked into Amethyst's eyes.

Gently, she took her hand.

"No," she replied, "I don't."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...but then again...too few to mention.
> 
> It's Amedot Day, so here's some Amedot.


	73. Clarification

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 100 Words a Day offers an apology.

**Clarification**

Greg walks out onto a stage, illuminated by a spotlight.

"Hi, I'm Greg," he says, "And on the behalf of everyone at 100 Words a Day, I'd like to apologise."

He rubs his arm awkwardly.

"Yesterday, we did a story for Amedot Day," he explains, "But it turns out, Amedot Day is _actually_ on Sunday. We sorta jumped the gun a bit there."

From backstage, the author can be heard lamenting and weeping in his shame.

"So, on behalf of everyone here, I say... _sorry_ ," says Greg.

He pauses.

"Also, next week is Garnet Week!"

"Wait, I never said that! _Greg!_ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well gee, I guess that's happening now. Thanks Greg.


	74. The Crystal Gems' Overwatch Mains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connie introduces the Gems to Overwatch.

**The Crystal Gems' Overwatch Mains**

A few weeks ago, Connie got the Steven and the Gems into Overwatch.

Steven mains Mercy - he prefers to heal people than shoot them.

Pearl prefers Genji, which given her affinity for swords, is to be expected.

Amethyst likes Mei, although she generally uses her to troll Pearl in elaborate ways.

Garnet has two mains - Tracer (Sapphire's choice) and Junkrat (Ruby's choice.

Peridot enjoys playing D.Va, entirely because of her mech. Lapis doesn't play herself but likes Symmetra's aesthetic.

As for Connie, she changes it up a lot but often plays Pharah.

They don't win much, but they have fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The best Overwatch character is everyone who isn't Widowmaker, of course. ;)


	75. Back to the Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven and Connie go back.

**Back to the Future**

Steven coughed as he climbed out of the ditch on the side of the road.

"What happened?" he asked as Connie got to his feet next to him.

"I don't know," she replied, "But that's the last time I'm helping Peridot experi..."

She trailed off as they took in the scene.

Over the road and on the beach, a young man in a black shirt sat on a rug with a large, pink-haired woman. They talked and laughed, watching the sea.

"...Connie, I think we're in the past," said Steven.

" _Great Scott._ "

"What?"

"Sorry, heard it in a movie once."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is heavy, Doc.


	76. Creative Process

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven and Peridot brainstorm ideas.

**Creative Process**

Steven and Peridot sat on the couch, staring at a blank piece of paper.

"There's hundreds of potential fanfiction concepts for Camp Pining Hearts!" declared Peridot, "Making a masterpiece will be easy!"

There was a long silence.

"So..." said Steven, tapping his pencil.

"Okay, maybe...Percy turns into a robot," mused Peridot, "And...and then he and Pierre go on an adventure..."

"...with Dogcopter," added Steven.

"Yeah, yeah, that's good...and also, there's...there's a dragon," added Peridot, "And...and also Lapis..."

"You two've still got it," Garnet said stoically as she walked by.

Steven and Peridot grinned and gave each other a thumbs up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have no fears we've got stories for years


	77. Anniversary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peridot and Amethyst celebrate their anniversary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now it actually _is_ Amedot Day!

**Anniversary**

"So," said Peridot, walking out of the barn to where Amethyst was waiting, "What're we gonna do on our 'anniversary' date?"

"Heh, _anniversary_ ," nodded Amethyst, "I can't believe we made a year...anyway, leave it to me, Peri, I got the perfect idea..."

_Twenty minutes later..._

Peridot and Amethyst tore down the boardwalk in a heavily modified bumper car, pursued by a distraught Mr. Smiley.

"Modifying these 'dodgem' contraptions was surprisingly easy," mused Peridot, "Now, where to, Miss Amethyst?"

"Peridot," replied Amethyst, "I'm gonna show you what a _rave_ is. But first..."

They kissed deeply as they sped towards the warehouse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, onwards to Garnet Week!


	78. Garnets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Garnet talks about other Garnets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's Garnet Week!
> 
> The structure of Garnet Week is based on a suggestion by Agent66, who I am very grateful to. The post is here; https://archiveofourown.org/works/11664447/comments/128206032

**Garnets**

"So wait, there are Garnets that _aren't_ fusions?" exclaimed Connie.

Garnet nodded, sitting back on the couch.

"What are they like?" asked Steven eagerly.

"I can't say," replied Garnet, "Each gem is their own being, formed by their own experiences. I am made of the love between Ruby and Sapphire. Other Garnets are different."

"So it's like how our Pearl is different from Blue and Yellow Pearl," nodded Connie.

"Yes," said Garnet.

"Are they as cool as you are, though?" asked Steven.

Garnet looked purposefully at Steven.

"No," she replied with utmost certainty, " _Nobody_ is as cool as I am."


	79. Magic With Sardonyx

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sardonyx puts on a show.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day Two - Sardonyx!

**Magic With Sardonyx**

 

"Live from Beach City, it's _Magic With Sardonyx!_ "

Standing in front of a crowd on the boardwalk, Sardonyx bows.

"Thank you, thank you!" she exclaims, "Welcome, all you delightful people, to _Magic With Sardonyx,_ where I'm going to saw this Greg in half!"

The camera pans to Greg, standing a box.

"Uh...hi," he says nervously.

"Now watch," says Sardonyx, grabbing a saw, "And prepare to be _dazzled_ as I _defy_ the laws of nature!"

She strides over to Greg and starts to saw into the box.

"Uh, Sardonyx?" asks Greg, "You _definately_ know how to do this illusion, right?"

"Illusion?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol rip greg


	80. Ruby's School for Rubies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby teaches the Ruby Squad.

**Ruby's School for Rubies**

"Okay, welcome to Ruby's School for Rubies!"

Ruby stood in front of the classroom, dressed in a tie. In front of her, Doc, Eyeball, Army, Navy and Leggy were sat at child-size desks.

"Alright, Earth Lesson One," said Ruby, taking out Greg's wallet, "You see a human drop their wallet. What do you do?"

"Steal it!" yelled Eyeball.

"Look inside?" suggested Doc.

"BEAT THEM UP!" bellowed Army.

"Use thier ID to commit identity fraud," said Navy sweetly.

"No!" snapped Ruby, "You give it back to them, like this."

She held the wallet to Leggy.

"It's not my wallet," she said.


	81. Blind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sapphire is trapped on Earth.

**Blind**

Earth was a strange place, and initially terrifying.

Sapphire had no knowledge of this planet. This made predicting what was going to happen difficult - in fact, nigh impossible. For a Sapphire, that was like losing a sense. Until she learned more about this planet, she was effectively useless at what Sapphires were meant to do.

Only the Ruby she was trapped with was familiar, so she stuck close to her. As time passed, she learned - she discovered the beauty of her new home. Her fear faded as she grew ever closer to Ruby.

Eventually, she could see a future again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We need more Ruby and Sapphire episodes.


	82. Sugilite's Demolition Service

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sugilite starts a business.

**Sugilite's Demolition Service**

_"Need something destroyed, Beach City? I'm Sugilite, and I'm here to tell you about Sugilite's Demolition Service!"_

_"If you need something mangled, you've come to the right place! We'll wreck your car! We'll wreck your house! We'll wreck your boardwalk! You don't even have to pay us - we work free, guaranteed!"_

_"And if you have a problem with that, You can refer it to MY BUTT. That's right, REFER IT TO MY BUTT, because when Sugilite wants something wrecked..."_

"You _didn't_ ," said Pearl, mortified at the ad on the TV.

"For the record, we are very sorry," said Garnet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heck, I'd hire her.


	83. Fusion Explained

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Priyanka doesn't quite get it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It strikes me that I forgot to cover Priyanka's reaction to fusion as a doctor, which I think was part of Agent66's suggestion. Sorry, mate.

**Fusion 101**

Garnet, Priyanka and Stevonnie sat in the Maheswaran's living room. They were having a very awkward conversation.

"So...they're half Connie and half Steven?" asked Priyanka, "Like...two people in one body?"

"No," replied Garnet, "Stevonnie is a fusion created from a mix of Steven and Connie. They aren't two people and they aren't one person."

"...I suppose my main concern is, is it... _intimate_?" said Priyanka, nervously.

" _Mom!_ " exclaimed Stevonnie.

"It depends," replied Garnet, "Sometimes yes, sometimes..."

" _Garnet!_ " exclaimed Stevonnie.

"Fusion is based on bond," continued Garnet, "But it isn't _specifically_ like what you're thinking..."

Stevonnie buried thier head in their hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank god she's talking to Garnet and not Malachite.
> 
> (I sort of want to do an Andy learns about fusion one too, later on...)


	84. Quiet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Garnet takes a moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't think of an Alexandrite story, so here's one more Garnet-focused one.

**Quiet**

Garnet was laying on the beach, watching the clouds. It was a sunny Sunday, and the week had been busy. There had been three corrupted gems in as many days, an _incident_ involving Sugilite and a _very_ awkward talk with Dr. Maheswaran. But now things were quiet - it was time for some Garnet Time.

It was to get away from life for a bit - for it to just be her and the Earth. The calming breeze, the brilliant blue sky...

 _BOOM_.

" _Garnet!_ Amethyst blew up the stove!"

And then it was over.

Oh well. It would have gotten boring anyway.


	85. Onion the Conqueror

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Onion conquers.

**Onion the Conqueror**

_What if Onion had gone to Homeworld instead of Lars?_

Onion stood over the burning wreckage of the Diamonds' palace, looking out over the ruins of Homeworld. Tiny shards of Blue, Yellow and White Diamond blew in the wind around him, and he clutched a shattered Aquamarine in his hand. Behind him, Steven, Topaz and Blue and Yellow Pearl looked on in shock.

"I wanted to be free from the Diamonds," whispered Steven, "But not like _this_..."

"Is this what humans do to each other?" said Yellow Pearl.

Topaz fell onto her back, staring at the sky.

" _The horror...the horror..._ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not even the Diamonds deserve what that kid would do to them...


	86. Teacher

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pearl has a frank discussion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to be honest here - this is a catharsis story. I got an essay back this afternoon - I understand not getting a good mark for it, I'll admit it wasn't my best work, but being openly snarked at by the tutor is frankly not on, thanks.
> 
> This guy's not based on my tutor, though. I'm not that brave.

**Teacher**

The office door opened. Mr. Vought looked up as the woman walked in.

"Do you have an appointment?" he sniffed.

"My name is Pearl," she replied, "I understand you failed Connie on her English assignment?"

"Yes, and I'm not changing the-"

Pearl walked closer, towering over the English teacher.

"You can give her whatever mark you like," she said, "But I read your comments, and if you ever call her a ' _mediocrity_ ' again, we're going to have _words_."

"But she's a dull-"

Pearl scowled, beginning to draw her spear.

Vought swallowed.

"Uh...yes, ma'am. Certainly ma'am. It won't happen again, ma'am..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not saying Priyanka and Doug put her up to this, but I'm not denying it either.


	87. House of Sards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sardonyx runs for a political office.

**House of Sards**

Sardonyx was running for Mayor. Right now, she was making a stump speech on the boardwalk.

"...and I promise you, if you elect me, Sardonyx, I will cut your taxes in half!"

She smiled as they applauded before turning to an invisible camera.

"Of course, I can't _actually_ do that. That would require a control of market forces that even _I_ can't obtain, but whatever makes them vote for me - and gets me one step close to the Mayor's office..."

"Sardonyx, who are you talking to?" asked Sadie, her chief staffer.

"Nothing, nothing!" Sardonyx said, " _Just smile and wave..._ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry Kevin Spacey I love you really


	88. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Greg receives some unexpected news.

**Reunion**

Greg looked up from the car he was hosing down. Andy was walking up, an enormous grin on his face.

"Hey Greg!" he exclaimed, "I just got a call from your brother!"

"Really?" replied Greg, "But I haven't heard from him in years! Last I heard he become a travelling writer or something."

"Well, he's comin' to Beach City," replied Andy, "He didn't wanna make a big deal out of it, but I reckon we can make a good ol' DeMayo family get together out of it!"

He chuckled.

"So, how about we introduce Steven to his Uncle Wirt, eh?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They're the same Greg and nobody will ever be able to convince me otherwise.


	89. Warning From The Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Sun Incinerator crew encounters themselves.

**Warning From The Future**

The _Sun Incinerator_ was about to land on a new planet - home to a Homeworld science lab - when it suddenly received a transmission.

Rhodonite looked concerned as she examined the source.

"They...they say they're us, Captain!" she said, "From the future!"

"Put 'em on screen," said Lars.

The main screen turned on.

The crew were looking at themselves, although very much worse for wear. Lars was wearing an eyepatch, Rhodonite's left arms were in a sling, the Rutile Twins and Flourite were covered in bandages and Padparadscha's hair was ruffled.

"Didn't go well?" asked Lars.

"Didn't go well," replied Lars.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh no we've created a paradox


	90. Gaming Sesh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Gems play a video game.

**Gaming Sesh**

Greg walked up the stairs to the temple, carrying two boxes of pizza. He'd been asked to bring them over - apparently it was important.

He opened the door. Stevonnie, Sardonyx, Amethyst and Peridot sat in front of Steven's TV playing a game - Sardonyx looked particularly strange with the comically small controller in her hands.

"Thanks Greg," nodded Amethyst, "Money's on the table."

"...so, this is important, huh?" asked Greg.

"First ever fusion gaming session," replied Stevonnie.

"Yeah, that sounds important," nodded Greg, "So, where'd this idea come..."

"Four player game," said Peridot, " _Obviously_."

"...you mind if I watch?"

"Go ahead."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not saying it's Smash Bros but it's Smash Bros.
> 
> Written in honour of Save the Light coming out and also me playing Wolfenstein 2 for fourteen straight hours.


	91. Arr

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leggy has a disturbing thought.

**Arr**

Eyeball, Emerald and Hessonite were sitting around a table discussing Homeworld's plans when Leggy walked it.

"Uh...I've just noticed something," she said, rubbing the back of her head.

"Quiet, Ruby, we're busy _plotting_ ," replied Hessonite.

"But...Eyeball has a gem over her eye," said Leggy, "And so does Emerald, and Hessonite has that weird eye patch thing and a Peridot who also has her gem over her eye...and we're hunting the Off Colors for piracy but..."

"Get to the point," grunted Emerald.

"I...I was just...are... _are we the pirates?_ " asked Leggy.

There was a very long silence.

"Oh my _stars,_ " breathed Eyeball.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't be the only one who's noticed this, right?


	92. Flu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pearl looks after a bed-ridden Steven.

**Flu**

Steven was sick with the flu.

He lay in his bed, utterly miserable. Greg had been over to make him some soup, and had instructed the Gems to help him rest before he left. Pearl now sat on his bed, keeping him company.

She glanced under the bed. An old, worn book lay on the floor - she picked it up and dusted it off.

"Hmm," she mused, "Maybe reading will help you sleep..."

Steven nodded and gurgled incoherently.

She opened the book, clearing her throat.

"Once upon a time, there was a Princess named Bu...no, let's say _Connie..._ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Garnet eventually finds Steven fast asleep. Pearl is still up, crying because the story is so moving. Especially this Inigo Montoya character's arc.


	93. Hiatus Blues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven is ready to give up.

**Hiatus Blues**

"OK, I give up. Death can take me now."

"Steven, you're being overdramatic," said Pearl.

Steven lay despondently on his bed. The long Crying Breakfast Friends hiatus had taken its toll. He was ready to give up.

"C'mon, Steven!" said Amethyst, jumping on the bed next to him, "This is an _opportunity_. You can start watching a _new_ show!"

"It wouldn't be the same."

Garnet walked up, putting a hand on his shoulder.

""Don't worry, Steven," she said, "It'll all be better soon."

Steven's phone beeped. He picked it up.

"What does Ronaldo... _the hiatus is ending?!_ "

"Told you," said Garnet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, it looks like this is the last full week of this. I'll be wrapping up next Friday (Thursday US time), and the new episodes will be on the app the next day.
> 
> I'm gonna miss doing this, but I can't deny that I'm going to enjoy the break.
> 
> (I'll still have to do Maheswaran week, mind. I'll work out how later on.)


	94. The Classics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven proposes a play.

**The Classics**

"Steven, I've read your play proposal and..." Jamie scratched the back of his head.

"Is it good?" asked Steven.

"Well, there's a _minor_ problem," admitted Jamie.

"What, what did I do?"

"You've pretty much just written the plot of the Spongebob movie," replied Jamie, "Except with Lapis and Peridot instead of Spongebob and Patrick."

"I thought I should stay true to the classics," shrugged Steven.

Jamie scratched his chin, nodding.

* * *

Steven and Jamie sat in front of the stage on the beach, watching Peridot and an unenthusiastic Lapis singing the Goofy Goober Song.

"We've nailed this," nodded Jamie.

They fist-bumped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OCEAN MAN  
> WON'T YOU TAKE ME BY THE HAND  
> TAKE ME TO THE LAND  
> THAT YOU UNDERSTAND


	95. A Local Interest Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something peculiar is found in the woods.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little prequel to the Connie vs Bill stories I did earlier.

**A Local Interest Story**

"...finally this night, a local security guard encountered a strange carving on a tree near Beach City today.

The guard, Doug Maheswaran, said he found the carving not far into the forest.

The carving depicts a circle with a one-eyed triangle in the centre and ten symbols surrounding it - a pine tree, a shooting star, a sword, a shield, a whip, a six fingered hand, an axe, a tablet, what appears to be a fish and a donut.

Authorities have credited this carving to local teenagers and are not seeking to press charges.

And now on to the weather..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sure it's nothing.


	96. Echoes of Malachite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lapis is still wary of fusion.

**Echoes of Malachite**

For some time after her fusion with Jasper, Lapis Lazuli was deeply wary about fusion. It was therefore understandable that she'd have mixed feelings about Stevonnie.

She loved Steven, of course, and while she didn't really know Connie, she must be at least okay if Steven liked her. She could see they cared about each other. But Stevonnie reminded her of the deep pain of being Malachite, and she couldn't help but wonder if Steven and Connie were going through the same thing.

It took her a long time to overcome her instinctive discomfort.

But in time, all things heal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been a while since I did a 'what x thinks of Stevonnie' thing.
> 
> Hmm...should get round to doing Pearl...


	97. Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pearl has a date with the mystery girl, and is already panicking.

**Date**

Amethyst emerged from the temple to find Pearl pacing in the kitchen, clearly anxious.

"Date, huh?" said Amethyst.

Pearl ran her hands through her hair.

"Sheena's invited me for _coffee_ ," she replied, "But I don't know how that works! Do I need to get out the tuxedo, or the jacket, and is there..."

"P, let me be real with you."

Amethyst sat on the counter.

" _It doesn't matter_ ," she said, "Just be _you_ , man - that's what S's into. Just take a breath, go out, and _have fun._ "

Pearl swallowed and nodded.

"Right," she said, "Be myself. I can do this..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And then she went out and _nailed it._


	98. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven is home from Homeworld. Greg watches over him.

**Home**

 

Greg looked on as Steven slept peacefully on his bed. It had been a long week - the longest of his life - but his son was now home. Sure, there were things he needed to work out, but for now, Greg was content to let him sleep.

"So, heck of a week, huh?"

Amethyst walked up to him. Greg nodded.

"I'm just glad he's home," he said, "Feel pretty bad for Lars' parents, though."

"We can worry about that tomorrow," replied Amethyst, "Get some sleep, Greg. I'll look after him."

Greg smiled.

"Thanks Amethyst. Make sure he's safe, okay?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Greg. He goes through a lot.


	99. Happy Earthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Peridot's Earthday.

**Happy Earthday**

Peridot stepped into the barn, finding it pitch dark.

"Lapis? Why'd you turn the lights..."

The lights came on.

" _Surprise!_ "

"It's an ambush!" squealed Peridot.

She quickly calmed down and took in the sight. Steven, Lapis, Amethyst and Connie were standing under a colourful banner wearing party hats - the banner read 'Happy Earthday!'

" _Earth_...day?"

"You've been living on Earth for a year today," replied Connie.

"So we're throwing you an Earthday party!" exclaimed Steven.

"Happy Earthday, Peri-dactyl!" exclaimed Amethyst.

"I have no idea what's going on," said Lapis.

Peridot smiled, and her eyes began to water.

" _Wow, thanks!_ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Call this a belated 4th Anniversary story.


	100. Love Like You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Gems have a picnic.

**Love Like You**

"Greg?"

"Yeah, Pearl?"

"Do you think Rose would be proud of us?"

It was a beautiful sunny day, and Greg and Pearl were sitting at a picnic table. The Gems had gone out for a picnic by a lake.

"Well," shrugged Greg, "What do you think?"

Pearl looked over at the other Crystal Gems. She saw Steven and Connie playing their instruments together by the lake, while Amethyst was teaching Peridot to swim nearby. Ruby and Sapphire were holding hands and walking down a grassy trail, and Lapis slept peacefully under a tree.

"Yes," said Pearl, "I think she would."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like schmultz, guys.
> 
> 100 days. I never thought I'd make it this far, to be honest. I thought if the hiatus lasted more then a few weeks, I'd just give up. Thanks to everyone who's reviewed this story of given kudos, because you're the ones who've kept this alive.


	101. So Many Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Priyanka has some questions.

**So Many Questions**

Doctor Priyanka Maheswaran sat at the kitchen table, hands clutching her head.

"Penny for your thoughts?" asked Doug, walking into the room.

"I don't get it!" declared Priyanka, "How can they fuse? The gems are light constructs, sure, but Connie and Steven are biological lifeforms! How does their fusion work? Does Stevonnie have two brains? Two hearts? Two of every organ? Are they created from Connie and Steven's combined matter, and if so, how do they differentiate between what's Connie and what's Steven when they defuse! I just..."

"Just say it's magic, honey," shrugged Doug, "You'll sleep a lot easier."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My personal theory is that it's magic and magic can do whatever it wants as long as its consistent about it.


	102. Oh It's A Lovely War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What was the Rebellion like?

**Oh It's A Lovely War**

What was the Rebellion like? Everyone you asked would say something different. For her part, Garnet didn't speak of it at all, if she could help it.

How would she describe it?

She remembered dark red skies, and the distant thunder of explosions. She remembered protracted periods of waiting, followed by short sharp bursts of furious battles. She remembered those that fell - the desperate charges by Homeworld battalions trying to turn the tide of a losing battle that achieved nothing but mass casualties.

All this, day after day, year after year, century after century.

How could anybody fathom it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, looks like we've got one more to go...


	103. The Student and the Teacher

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pearl reflects on a fusion.

**The Student and the Teacher**

What did Pearl think when she saw Stevonnie?

Like Greg, she sometimes felt a little bit of fear around them - that they would one day supplant Steven, just as Garnet had replaced Ruby and Sapphire.

But when she watched them train - the perfect amalgamation of Steven and Connie and all their skills, she couldn't help but feel a great pride in her student - or _students_ perhaps. They were the accumulation of all the growth that Steven and Connie had achieved, and all of their boundless potential.

Together or apart, she could not have been prouder of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's all she wrote!
> 
> When I started writing this, I never thought I'd make it this far. But here we go, Day 103. That's a whole semester at uni. That's over three months. That is definitely something, guys - I actually feel quite sad to end this, to be honest.
> 
> But it's time to move onto new things, and I've got a few ideas up my sleeve as to what they'll be (I still need to do that Maheswaran week, after all). I'll be seeing you around, but until then, I cannot thank you all enough for reading and supporting this project. You're the ones who keep the wheels rolling - thank you all. I'll be seeing you around.


End file.
